


Be Your Dreamboat, Be Your Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: RPF - Fandom, mr clean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mr. Clean has just finished helping Sarah clean up her house. Within minutes, however, there's new messes begging to be cleaned, and Sarah is sure that she's ready for the job.





	

His grip was firm. Not threateningly firm, but just firm enough to make Sarah fall into the mindset that he knew what he was doing. His grip on her arm perfectly mirrored the grip her heart was in, staring into his piercing eyes, his white smile glimmering in the dimmed light of the spotless kitchen they shared.

"Clean," Sarah whispered, breathless. She couldn't tell if her lungs were failing her because of the rather sudden dance she'd fallen into with the white clad man, or because of the lust building up inside of her as she memorized his hold on her. "This is... so wrong. I don't know if we should keep this up..."

"Listen to your heart, Sarah," Clean whispered, hovering his face mere inches from the flustered woman. Sarah let out a soft mewl as his lips met hers, their dance from mere moments prior following into a beautiful and cleanly spontaneous tango of tongues. Sarah braced herself against the still damp counter, her fingers wrapping around its curved edge as she began to lose herself in the closeness of the kiss. All thoughts of it being wrong left her mind as she felt Mr Clean's hands move from her arm to her shoulder.

They parted for a mere moment before Mr Clean initated the kiss once again, this time wrapping his free arm around Sarah's upper body, lifting her to the counter with one fell swoop before climbing atop the freshly cleaned surface as well. It took Sarah no time at all to realize what was likely going to happen - and she _definitely_ wanted it to happen. She parted her lips once more to allow Clean access - she wanted all of him she could get. And Clean took no time to oblige.

They stayed like that for a while, locking lips and loosely groping eachother atop the counter, before Clean broke the kiss to look into Sarah's eyes. "I need to know, do you want this?" he asked, his voice caring but firm all at once. His tone dripping with suggestive tones. Sarah stole a quick glance and noticed that his pure white pants were bulging a bit. She nodded enthusiastically, looking back up to meet Mr Clean's knowing eyes. "You'll have to promise me something first, Sarah."

"What is it, Clean?" she whispered, trying to hold back the excitement bubbling up in her throat, begging to be let out in the form of lustfull undertones in her voice.

"You have to promise me you'll clean up any mess we make."

Sarah hastily agreed. She knew full well he didn't mean an actual mess, and she knew even better that she wanted to clean up this mess.

With the consent done, and with Sarah practically eminating with readiness, Mr Clean got on his knees on the counter. Sarah hurriedly followed suit, getting on her hands and knees, feeling the false marble press against her joints as she unzipped the man's pant, pulling them down along with his thematically perfectly white briefs only to reveal an already mostly erect member for her to gawk at. "O-Oh, my, it's..."

"I know, I know," he mumbled, looking down at Sarah as she stared at his manhood. "I don't usually do this with people, they usually think it's too, uh..."

"You obviously didn't clean my closet," she mumbled, taking in the size of his erection with her eyes. She barely responded to her own admission about her rather lewd collection, too enamored with the gift that Mr Clean was allowing her to partake in. She looked up at Clean to confirm with him that this was definitely okay. His eyes screamed yes, but his actions only gave her a soft nod to show that he was ready.

With the skill most could only dream of having, Sarah immediately practically swallowed Clean's cock, eliciting a grunt from the man. She made sure to get it as far down her throat as far as she could before beginning to move on him, slowly, hoping to gain more responses from him. Hoping to make him beg. Hoping to hear him plead for her to hurry up and help him clean up what she started.

Instead, she was met with almost radio silence, as if she wasn't good enough. She was determined to make Clean come for her, to make him dirty her further than his seductive dance he'd done earlier had. She needed his hot mess in her throat, and she needed it now.

She continued to move her mouth over him, progressively getting faster and faster, making sure to stroke what wasn't in her mouth to help him come faster. His progressively shortening breaths seemed a good sign, and when she pulled off of him to take a quick breath she stole a look above her to see his usually pale face beet red. He didn't notice her stop, though. He was too busy being lost in the moment, too busy taking in the full feeling of her slim fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him even when her mouth wasn't working for him.

Quickly, she got back to work, favoring the head of his cock, twirling her tongue in circles around it as she stroked the rest of his erection. She could hear him swallowing hard, and she could occasionally feel his body twitch as he fought to hold his composure. He was breaking, and she knew it wouldn't be long until he made a mess.

She worked harder, pulling off of him once again to breathe, this time not returning. He looked down, opening his eyes that had been previously shut tight. "S-Sarah," he grunted, a deep moan he'd been biting back escaping without his full intent.

"Come for me, Clean," she slurred, kissing the tip of his cock. He grunted in response, and she simply continued to stroke him until her face was splattered with Clean's cum. He groaned with every thrust he made into her hand as he came, and relaxed once he was done.

They sat there in silence for a moment, Sarah licking what cum was near her mouth up for a taste and Clean gaining himself, before Clean took one final deep breath and looked at her.

"Why don't you clean yourself up and we go mess around with that closet of yours," he hummed suggestively, pulling his briefs and pants up and climbing off the counter.

Sarah nodded breathlessly, wobbily climbing off the counter after a moment in search of paper towels.

She couldn't wait to see what messes that Clean and her would happen across in the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never actually written smut before so uh. i hope this was okay


End file.
